I Love You Aren't Just Words
by Mayumi
Summary: It's sappy... and I don't really have an inkling on what it talks about... but it's a RuHana if your interested.. ^____^


Title: 'I Love You' Aren't Just Words 

Disclaimer: it no belong to me... cause it no belong to me... cause it no belong to me... cause it really does not belong to me... so.. I do this cause it was for Yoshi... ^^;;; that's the reason why I did this... mwahaha... I just wanted to archive in FFN... 

_Aishiteru. I love you. these words hold so much power and yet hold so little meaning to us today. We take these words for granted, speaking of shallow emotions and making the words I love you seem shallow too._

_'I love you' shouldn't be taken so freely. We need to say it from the bottom of our hearts. and we should never take it for granted. _

" I love you you know that?"

" No.I really do. no. don't look at me like that! I love you." Sakuragi yelled at Rukawa's picture. The cold glass glinted off making the cold eyes colder and the man icier.

" Don't. please don't look at me like that." Sakuragi started crying.

" Kaede. do you love me?" Sakuragi asked softly.

" Of course I do." Rukawa answered, snuggling in Sakuragi neck, the other man in his lap softly caressing the tendrils of his hair.

" How much do you love me Kitsune?" Sakuragi whispered as he moved his head away from Rukawa's snuggling, settling down on his blue-eyed lover's neck.

" I love you more than life itself," Rukawa frowning at what Sakuragi did, his arms encircling the red-haired man's waist.

" More than basketball?" Sakuragi's eyes sprang with life as he envisioned the answer.

" Maybe," Rukawa said, his voice laden with amusement.

" Kitsune!" Sakuragi replied, mortified.

" Bakayarou. of course I love you more than basketball," Rukawa smiled softly, kissing Sakuragi on the tip of his nose.

" Will you stop loving me then?" Sakuragi set his head on the crook of Rukwa's neck.

" Never. not even when I die," Rukawa shook his head slightly, " Why are you asking me all this anyways?"

" Can't I have my doubts Kitsune?" Sakuragi asked steadily.

" Aa? And Tensai's get doubts? Only bakas do," Rukawa said jokingly.

" Ore wa tensai Kitsune, don't you forget that," Sakuragi replied as he drifted off to sleep, safely in Rukawa's arms.

Rukawa softly kisses Sakuragi's face.

" I know you are. don't you ever change do'aho," then Rukawa slipped off into his dreamy slumber, dreaming of all those cute chibi Sakuragi's singing 'ore wa tensai'. (I thought it was cute. couldn't resist in adding it)

" Kaede." Sakuragi turned seeing that Rukawa wasn't anywhere near the bed. He also noticed that he was safely tucked in bed, he wasn't in the same positing as he was the night before.

" Kaede?" Sakuragi made his way out of bed, searching every crevice of the apartment.

" Kaede?" his voice faltering, as if being hit by an idea, his face brightened.

He went to the basketball court just across the street. As usual, there were the sounds of a basketball being dribbled.

" Kit." he yelled, before finding that it was both Mitsui and Rukawa in the court.

" Kitsune?" he whispered softly, hiding beneath some bushes.

" You know what Rukawa." Mitsui started as he dribbled the ball to the left.

" ." Rukawa looked at the ball, lunging at it with no warning, though Mitsui evaded in time.

" I've never known love to be so. so special." Mitsui sighed, dribbling the ball expertly from one hand to another, his mind not on the ball at all.

" Whatever ahou," Rukawa murmured, successfully stealing the ball making a three pointer.

" Good shot," Mitsui congratulated Rukawa, patting the younger boy slightly.

/Good shot? Micchy will NEVER congratulate Rukawa./ Sakuragi's eyes widened.

" Hn," Rukawa raised his eyebrow, accepting the congratulations.

" You know what Rukawa. you're a pretty good listener, you remind me of Kogure. that's why I love." that was about it. Sakuragi couldn't hear anymore of the conversation, he ran towards his house. Not minding all the bypassers and the fact that Rukawa's house was just across the street.

When he reached his house he went directly to the kitchen grabbing a few bottles.

Alcohol.

" I thought you loved me Kitsune. you could've just told me that you were seeing Micchy." Sakuragi said morosely, his face turning sour as he downed a bottle of beer in one gulp.

In a matter of minutes, he gulped 5 more. Though he was more than a little tipsy, he thought that he needed more beer. So he grabbed some money and went to the super market.

" Beer please," he said politely to the cashier.

" We don't sell to minors sir," the cashier replied coolly.

" What the he.?" Sakuragi saw that this wasn't an ordinary cashier, it was Ayako.

" Ayako-san?" he looked surprised.

" Yes Sakuragi-kun, and we DON'T sell to minors," she looked up and saw his sad eyes.

" I'm really sorry. why don't you just buy Coke?" Ayako asked.

" Nah. I'm good. can I just buy this. razor?" Sakuragi asked.

" I'm not sure if I can trust you with that." Ayako whispered.

" I'm not suicidal Ayako-san, it's just that I keep using the Kitsune's razor and he was beginning to complain," Sakuragi laughed, scratching the back of his head.

" Aa? Sou ka ne," Ayako smiled.

" Since we're friends, just take it, I'll cover it with my salary," Ayako gave the razor to Sakuragi. Then the boy left, putting the razor in his pocket and went off.

" Ayako-san? Did you see Hana?" Rukawa came by later on.

" Isn't he at your place?" Ayako asked, surprised.

" Iya. I asked someone and he said that he say Hana come by here," Rukawa asked hurriedly, he was twitching almost nervously.

" He was here a few minutes ago. he looked sad. Kami. I gave him. Rukawa- kun!!! You need to find Sakuragi at once," Ayako looked very alarmed.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" Rukawa answered irritably shifting from one foot to another.

" Well. go to his house~! He said he was going home, maybe he doesn't consider you as home now. now. GO." Ayako said as she got up and pushed Rukawa out the door, " run Rukawa-kun!"

And with this Rukawa ran.

Still Ayako couldn't rest thus making her walk endless rounds.

" Hana!" Rukawa burst in the door of Sakuragi's home.

" Hana?" he saw the empty beer bottles then he ran up to Sakuragi's room. When he saw that Sakuragi wasn't there he made a dash to the bathroom.

There he saw that Sakuragi was taking out a razor, nearing his lifeline.

"Yamete Hana!" Rukawa cried.

" What the hell do YOU know Kitsune?" Sakuragi cried, " it's not ME two timing anybody."

" What do you mean? I'm not two timing you," Rukawa looked confused as he reached Sakuragi, taking his right hand, the hand which held the thing that almost took his life away.

" Yes you are. Micchy told you he loved you ne? How can you tell me nothing went on between you two?" Sakuragi cried, looking blindly as Rukawa threw the razor to the trashcan.

" He just said that's why he loved talking to me. cause I didn't butt in, even though I don't listen. He misses Kogure-sempai, you know that," Rukawa answered, his voice taking a new step, changing into an angry one.

" How could I be too sure? I wasn't ever sure of your love," Sakuragi answered bitterly, not looking at Rukawa's face, the eyes that were showing hurt at that particular moment.

" You never believed me?" Rukawa asked softly, ironically, his voice was calm.

" No. I've been hurt too many times," Sakuragi, added sadly, " I want to believe you, I want to so much."

" Shut up," Rukawa inched over Sakuragi's lips, " shut up," he whispered against them.

He suddenly pressed his mouth over the other boy's mouth.

They both felt the exciting jolts they felt all the time when they were near each other. (Like duh)

" Did you feel that?" Rukawa asked when he parted with Sakuragi, though the other wasn't particularly ready to leave Rukawa's warm mouth yet. Sakuragi nodded.

" That is a proof of our love, as long as that's present, as long as those feelings are there, then you'll always know that I love you. And I know that those feelings won't leave us, cause they were especially made for you and me," Rukawa whispered softly in Sakuragi's ear, nipping the sensitive lobe gently.

" Kitsune. tell me you love me," Sakuragi moaned.

" I can't tell you that with all that's happened to us," Rukawa shook his head slowly, his voice sad.

Instantaneously Sakuragi's eyes brimmed with tears, nearly dripping down.

" Cause I don't love you. and I can't live with just loving you," Rukawa continued, " Because. I'm in love with you."

Sakuragi suddenly embraced Rukawa, Sakuragi crying his eyes out on Rukawa's shoulder.

" I love you Kitsune, I'll always love you, and in your words. I'll always be in love with you and I know I won't fall out of it," Sakuragi declared through sobs. Both of them slipped to the bathroom floor where Rukawa cradled Sakuragi in his arms.

" Aishiteru," they both said at the same time.

_*aishiteru*_

__OWARI__


End file.
